


christmas dinner

by FantasiaV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bickering, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: Small fic done as part of the pruausadventcalendar project. Basically, Roderich and Gilbert are celebrating their first Christmas a married couple by inviting some friends/family over for dinner.





	

If you were to make a list of Gilbert’s favorite ways to get up from a good nap, being swatted with a feather duster would certainly not be on it.  
“Get up! God help me, Gilbert Beilschmidt, you get your lazy ass off of that couch this instant. It is 4 o’clock and your brother, his boyfriend, and my childhood friends will all be here in two hours. A-Are you even listening to me?”  
At the sound of Roderich’s hissing voice, Gilbert only closed his eyes tighter.  
“Gilbert!”  
“Mm... I’m listening…”  
Roderich sighed. It was time for a different approach.  
He sat down on the couch, pushing Gilbert’s body a little further back against the couch. He slipped his fingers in the other’s silver hair, gently playing with the strands.  
“Gil, sweetie. You really need to get up. If you don’t cook the main food like you promised you would I am literally going to burn this house down to spare us the shame of inviting guests over for our first actual family dinner only to starve them.”  
Gilbert moved towards Roderich’s touch, but in terms of agreeing to wake up, refused to budge.   
“You can just look up something online.”  
“But, you made a promise.”  
Gilbert smiled lazily, eyes still closed. “Give me five minutes.”  
\--  
Two minutes later, Roderich fell asleep on top of Gilbert.  
\--  
Half an hour later, Gilbert woke up. And yes, waking up to find Roderich cradled somewhere along his side was indeed on that list of his favorite ways to wake up. Waking up before Roderich always made him happy. It meant that he could do things -- nice, happy, little unexpected things -- without Roderich having any idea and then wait to surprise him.  
Knowing that he might not have much time, Gilbert was quick to detach himself from Roderich. The Austrian made a mumbling noise, but fell quiet when offered a decorative pillow to hold onto in Gilbert’s absence.  
\--  
An hour and a half later, Roderich stumbled into the kitchen looking like he had just been turned into a zombie and after a brutal fight for his life. His shirt buttons were mismatched and mostly undone. His hair was completely disheveled. And his walk was an extremely bizarre mix of dead-leg syndrome and determination to move closer to Gilbert -- who immediately put down the salad bowl he was finishing up to help Roderich stabilize on his feet.  
He pulled the other’s body close, wrapping his arms around his waist and peppering small kisses to his forehead.  
“Morning sleepyhead,” he greeted.  
“Where’s the dinner?” Roderich groaned, not unlike the zombie he currently resembled.  
“It’s all done.”  
“The chicken?”  
“Yep.”  
“The sides?”  
“Yep. I even just did the salad. It’s all done and perfect, so stop worrying.”  
Roderich squinted. Without his glasses, he couldn’t see any of the food and therefore couldn’t be certain whether Gilbert was telling the truth. “What about -- ”  
“No. Stop. There’s nothing left, I did it all.” Gilbert was moving on to adjusting Roderich’s hair. “I know you promised to clean up the house while I cooked, but I did that too. Stop being such a worrywart. The only thing we really have to do is make you look presentable.”  
“Me!? Not presentable!?” Roderich put a hand over his heart in mock horror. “How dare you! I am your husband!”  
Gilbert pressed a kiss to his nose. “Very cute, but I don’t think Vash will agree.”  
“He’s one to talk. All his outfits look so bland and lifeless.”  
“Maybe it’s because you’re the life of the party?”  
The corner of Roderich’s lip rose in a thin smile. “Who are you and what happened to the rude, afternoon nap man I married?”  
“I think that man found a boring prude who doesn’t believe afternoon naps and that they’ve settled.”  
\--  
“The house looks… nice.”  
“Don’t act so surprised Lud,” Gilbert huffed. “Of course it looks nice, I cleaned it!”  
The younger German brother rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that. I thought you said that you were going to cook and Roderich was going to clean.”  
“Oh come on, don’t act like you actually believed I was going to let that happen. Of course I did both. Can you believe he took a nap this afternoon while I was busy slaving away making everything perfect for dinner?”  
“The way you’re talking now, you’re getting ready to ruin dinner,” Roderich warned. His icy stare immediately made Gilbert shut up. “So, Ludwig, how have things been?”  
Ludwig shrugged. “Alright, I guess. University’s a little tough, but I’m graduating this semester and my current internship guaranteed me a job upon graduation.”  
“Of course they did!” Gilbert said. “They’d be crazy not to want you! You’re my little brother. You’re completely and utterly perfect in everything you do, just like me.”  
Ludwig was about to say something, but Roderich interrupted.  
“Ignore him. He thinks that just because he did two jobs today and caught me napping, that he’s some sort of celebrity. He needs some time before his head deflates.”  
“Is it like this here all the time?” Feliciano asked.  
“Usually? Yes.” Roderich answered.  
“But we make it work because we’re the cutest and bestest couple in the world!” Gilbert grinned. At his side, his hand found Roderich’s and gave it a tight squeeze.  
Ludwig let out a slow breath. “I’m sure you’re a good couple, but are you sure you’re the best in the whole world?”  
As if on cue, Feliciano raised his hand and waggled his no-longer-bare ring finger. “Isn’t it really cute? Ludwig picked it out! I don’t usually trust his taste in arts things, but as far as engagement rings go, it’s pretty elegant.”  
“WAIT WHAT.” Gilbert deadpanned. “My little brother’s getting engaged?”  
“Got engaged,” Ludwig corrected with a wry smile.  
“HOLY SHIT!” Gilbert screamed, his pitch rising a little. “Holy shit! My little brother’s engaged! And he’s engaged to Feli -- who’s super cute and definitely a catch, but not quite as nice as my lovely Roderich, sorry. Holy shit, I’m so hyped for you! Both of you!”  
“What’s going on here?” Elizaveta had entered the house and was attempting to get a look at the commotion over Feliciano’s shoulder. “Feli, could you be a dear and -- oh thanks! Now I can see. So what’s going on?”  
“We’re engaged,” Ludwig said with a small smile. “The wedding’s set for June. We’re trying to find a nice beach to hold it at.”  
“I’m so happy for you! That’s so nice!” Elizabeth grinned. “Aw Feli, I remember when you were so small. And now you’re going to be married? God, I feel like an old lady.”  
“You’d be the sweet type of old lady,” Feliciano said. “The type who hands out grandma candy to kids instead of screaming at them to get off her lawn while brandishing a cane.”  
“Hey, I’m not there yet so let’s not talk about it. Wow, the house looks so nice. I can’t believe Roderich finally learned how to clean -- ”  
“I cleaned it,” Gilbert interrupted. “I also made dinner.”  
“You really don’t have to keep saying that,” Roderich said.  
“But I want to -- ”  
“What’s Gilbert saying now that he shouldn’t?” Vash appeared in the doorway, alongside Lily who was shaking bits of snow out of her hair.  
“Vash…” Lily began, “Knowing Gilbert, I don’t think we’d want to know.”  
“I’m just saying that this beautiful clean house and the wonderful Christmas eve dinner you’re all about to enjoy is courtesy of me and solely me. As in, I did all the work and I am a perfect person.”  
“Yeah well, I sort of assumed that Roderich wasn’t in charge of cleaning up since the living room actually does look clean.” Vash grimaced apologetically. “Sorry, Roderich.”  
The Austrian only shook his head. “You know what? I give up. Since everyone’s here, let’s just go to the kitchen and start dinner.”


End file.
